Dramonies new love
by slythernlove23
Summary: Finding Out her first love is no saint but whos the ángel in shiney wings who save d you
1. Finding a new love

DISCLAIMER!!!!! ATTENTION!!!! I SADLY DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER STORY LINE OR CHARATERS... BUT I DO OWN THIS PLOTALSO IF YOU ARE A INOACENT CHILD PLEASE WALK AWAY... IM WAITING. NO OK YOUR A TRUE REBEL CANT SAY I DIDENT WARN YOU.. Also im sorry if i dont spell things right

Love ya bye.

It started out a uaual day since the war. i woke up went to school yes i went back to hogwarts. Me and ron wake up every morning same bed same room. Since im head girl dumbledore trusts me. i can have whomever i want in my room. Sadly i feel like im getting used just because im head girl. You know earn something and all of a sudden you have a million friends. *Ron wakes *

Ron:hey beutiful

Mione:hey

His eyes locked on hers*

Grabbing her boobs

Ron:its a shame i can show you a good time

Mione:STOP! NO!! YOU CANT!!!

AS RON CLIMBS ON TOP OF MIONE *

mione:STOPPPPPP! RON PLEAS STOP IM SAVING MYSELF!

ron:yes for your true love arent i your love?

Mione:yes ron but we got class.

Ron:fine

Mione had been starting to have douts of ron but she quickly jumped back to the same thought. She loved ronald weasly she chose him over harry she sighs getting out of bed. Heading to the Shower

15 minutes later *

She gets out of the shower putting on a black short skirt with a white button up shirt with her navy blue knee high socks with her silky long black robe strawberry lip gloss with nude eye shadow she was feeling fercie makeup was frowned upon if you were a grffndor you were modest and dont stoop so low i mean it was exspected deep down she wished she could be a slythern they were open and free with their opioion and status gryffndors were just ment to be a hero destiny was planned out for them. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when she remembered the time. Sadly it was time for breakfast. She finally reaches the great hall... Where dumbledores ordering everyone to sit down so she dose

DUMBLEDORE:there will be a ball you also must have a date to atend the ball not to mention thus is 70%!!!!! Percent of your grade

Everybodys mummuring and whispering

Dumblfore:you may now FEAST!!! !

Harry:hey howd you sleep?

Mione:fine

Ron slips a note to hermonie startled she opens it

note*

Meet me at the lake alone

She turns and hes gone theres no time or day written so she can only assume now

She heads to the lake.

Ron: IM NOT WAITING ANYMORE

mione:WHAT!!

HE GRABS HER PUSHING HER ON THE COLD PRICKLEY GREEN GRASS RONALD YELLING

RONALD:TAKE OFF YOUR SHIRT!! (YANKING HER SHIRT OFF)

LAYING SHIRTLESS AND SOON PANTSLESS RON SITD ON TOP OF HER SHOUTING

Ron:let me have your treasure

Mione:what has gotten into you

Ron : let me have it

Mione:fuck you

Ronald : *pulling hair* with pleasure mione he says*starts rubbing her thigh*

Swerving in between reality and passing out **from the presure he applying to her hair she feels lighter** **she hears a familar soothing voice along with a few shouts she hears someonesomeone fall**


	2. Masked monster

As she loses consciousness she feels firm but gentle hands wrap around her waist.

Pulling her close with strong manly pine scent. She finally passes out

 **A week later** H:where am i ?!

Ms pomfrey:the nurse honey

H:!!!!!

Msp:do you mind telling me how you passed outout?!

H:yes but youbshoukd call dumbledore in here!!

Msp *rushes to owl*

H: **wait**!!

Msp:yes

H:mind

As she loses consciousness she feels firm but gentle hands wrap around her waist. Pulling her close with strong manly pine scent. She finally passes out

A week later

H:where am i ?!

Ms pomfrey:the nurse honey

H:!!!!!

Msp:do you mind telling me how you passed outout?!

H:yes but youbshoukd call dumbledore in

here!!

Msp *rushes to owl*

H:wait!!

Msp:yes

H:mind telling me who brought me here?

Ms.:sorry promised i wouldent

H*slips her a 20$*

Ms:you cant bri-

H*throws another 10 in her hand*

Ms:fine only a hint

H:fine

Ms:dark angels fall evil rises love dies ORCHID blooms... -

H:thats it!?

Ms:well

H*throw 5 gallions *

Ms:-but love lives thru all WAR with a TUNE EATING DEATH... -

H:keepgoing!! I wont pay you i will hex you

Ms... -when a poem holds a story a lover holds a mask

... As there interupted dumbledore comes in

H. She wont let me know who brought

D: if you care that much find out yourself

H:fine

D;tell me why im here

H:i almost got RAPED

D:WHAT! BY WHO!

H:RON!!

d:can you walk?

H:i beleive so

They head to dumbledores office with ronald

Ronald comes in

R;u need me?

Before anyone else can talk

D;did u try to touch granger

R:do u think im that sick

D:apparentley

H*crying*ADMIT IT RON PLEASSSSEEE

r:fine

D:you admitting it?

R:like the harrlet didnt like it!!

Everybodys standing in the hall

D :how friggin dare you!?

Snape burts through the door shouting

S:HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!!

H;WHAT!?

MS.G:THE ANNOUCEMENTS ARE ON EVERYONES HEQRING THIS

QUICKLY TURNS OFf SPEAKER

Wizard police apparate in taking ron with handcuff spell as hermonie walking outout crying behind ronald she notices the whole school looking at her and saying sorry

D:snape will take you to the dorms to exsplain

H:o-okay *sobbing*

They arrive at the dorms they go in

H:ddd-daughter

S:yass.. Hold on ill be back

He returns with draco and harry

S;yes im harrys and your dad

H*gasps*

Hp:what

S:good ol voldy is your uncle

Hp:why are you lying

S:im not

H:how

S:someone powerful wants you dead no not voldy but we will soon see

All:ok i get it

H and hp:why is draco here

S:well before this happend draco and mione well her real name grace were head girl and boy

Dm:uhhhhhh ok

S;past hours malfoy and mione go to your dorm

we have to Share a dorm they say on sync

S:unfortunetly the same bed to


	3. Past of love

As they walk back to there dorm

D:so did you like it

H;screw you

D:im not ron

As tears fill her eyes she looks down

So he wont see. shortly they reach the dorm she gos strait to the bathroom

Careful not to let him see her face

 **Half hour later** **D:** granger you been in there for a half hour. What the bloody hell are you doing in there??

Swings door open shoves past him

H;you uggggghhhhhhhhhh

D:my what?

H:go if your going

He walks into the bathroom. She plops on the bed she gos into her drawers pulls out pictures from her younger self back when she thought she was a simple muggle oh hOw she missed those days when she once was a female draco. care free many friends popular you know the ropes and if i dident like you well lets just say you know if i dont like you. Sadly no one knows just me i feel like no one would beleive me like somehow all the work to become like this wasent worth it i guess you can say making my parents proud wasnt worth it it wasnt my top priorty yes im from america no one knows but i dident become this for my parents i came this for him my old true love blake. Blake evans was his name my love captain of the football team he was the only one i told of my gift i loved him he said he loved me no matter what i was or who i was then cheated on me with lola chang and called Me horible things i went to a theripist dident tell her the wizard part told her i gotgot cheated on i got ruled out depression its ten times worse because of the power inside of us she finds her self writing this all down in her diary her parents got her its her first time using it as she is about to cry at what she rights -i went to a party you know drinking beer pong loud music skimpy outfit sex i went to find him to say sorry and i forgive him that hopefully we can be friends you know i gave him a hug then we smoked some kush some weed then we went on the roof cho pushed him off i called the cops she went to prison got exacuted the elrectric chair by this point she was crying not even crying but sobbing she quicky snaps her book closed when she hears his voice calling her

D:finally i was calling you for 10 mins

H:sorry! Yes?

D:i was gonna ask if you know how to make a duplicate spell

H:im guessing for the bed

D;why else granger?

H: lavarim simbra it *trys* it wont work

D:lemme try *trys* ugghhhgghh

H:lets try the handbook

D:omg!?!

H:what?

D:it says dear head people thank you for getting to where we are today you may not use spells in this room but if your in trouble push this red button if flsely use it you will be exspelled thank you- staff

H:damn

D:did you curse?

H:what the bloodh hell do you care?

D:anyway i came to say dumbledore wants us in her officce

H:for!?

D:truth postion

Sorry this was short i will make up for it in the nexnext chapter


	4. The high of the truth

They head to dumbledores office

D:as you know you have to take a truth potion you have to 3 or 4 questions answer then after that a hour and a half it will leave me your syatemssyatems

Both:ok?!?

D:who will drink and answer first?

She takes the bottle from his hand chugging more then she probally should

Everyones eyes widen

D:questions Mr. Malfoy

Dm:ok whats your full name

H:my new one or old one

Dm:both

H:well my old one is hermonie granger my new one is grace alice snape..

Draco sips his ok mione asks full name to so mione says to dumbledore well you saw us take it we are going too our dorm

They reach there dorm they both walk in they take a seat on the bed

Dm:lets play. Truth or dare or we could continue with 5 questions

H:fine lets continue with the 5 questions

Dm:ill finisg first then u question me ok?

H:ok

Dm:ok whats your worst insecurtie

H:loving someone who wont love me or if they do and i mess it up

Dm*eyes widen*umm did u love ron

H:yes no yes wait no sorta

Dm:can u be confused on this potion?

H*ignoring him*honestly i liked him at first but i dont think love was the right word more like i was lonely and needed a cuddle like honestly he wasent good enough and somehow i let him stoop me down so low in the hole i i-ii-i forgot who i realy was *she trys to stop*i dont know why im saying this.. She continues i felt something around him but it was hatered every time i go near a guy its like hey bro can you help me with my homework or hey mione i want to tell you something i like ginny with her beuty and fun personality can you help me get her thangs wingman i dont even know why it. Hurs so bad maybe im weak but im damn proud of who i am

Dm:dammmm ok

Next question.. You whats your kinks

H*gulps* all of them?

Draco gives a evil grin oh he knew he was gonna enjoy this he answers all of them also put the one what gets you turned on the most last!??!!

H:i **love** when someone nibbles on my ear

Kisses my body up and down

them biting my lip

Chains

Rose petals

Dm: petals are your biggest kink?

H. No damn it uggh do i have to answer

Dm:oh granger now i feel curios

H:please no!

Dm:it cant be that bad!?

H:fine i **love i mean love when a dark sexy brooding voice whispers mudblood to me** **As he sucks my boobs**

Dm:whhhhhaaaattt

H:not you

Dm: last question he has a sly smile

H:oh no

Dm:do you like it when I call you mudblood?

H:maybe

Draco moves close to her not even a spec of space he grabs the small of her back

She shutters he takes his other hand and moves a strand of hair behind her ear leaning so close to her ear she can smell the pepperment on his breath he grazes her ear with his teeth **MUDBLOOD** he said in a low huskey voice she feels her panties soaking through she quickly sanps back backing up a step he chuckels

stepping closer once more as she continues to walk back as he continues to walk forward she reaches the back of the wall Hes pressed against her and he chuckles she blushes

She smiles as they go to the kitchen she pits on music i dont wanna ask you 5 just maybe 2 draco replies what i put you through i was sure you would hex me

She answers after a minute no but hears three questions can i trust you

Dm:yes mione

... Sorry granger *clears throat* or um snape

H*laughs* its ok **draco** first name basis?

Dm:sure *smiles*

H:have you fell in love ️

Dm:so im told that i dont let anyone in to feel but im afraid im falling

*(thinks to self:she dropped the convo not pestering me who?!) *

Instead she turns the radio up and grabs two **BOTTELS!!?** of butterbeer

Passes one to me and keeps one to herself sits on the bed and waves me close to her she pulls out a **JOINT**!

Dm;you.. He stammers you smoke i thought it eas only me

They both laugh as they they pass it around untill gone as a song comes on the radio coldplay by chainsmokers she pops up omg i love this song she gets uo dragging him to the living room she rubs up on him swaying her hips he grabs her but she turns and looks at him giving a steely stair she cant fake it anymore she laughs this is amazing as a diffrent song comes on more dancey she twerks on him oh trust and beleive he was enjoying it as she started grinding on him using him as a stripper pole

Dm:thats probally not a good idea

H:she gigels out a why?

Dm:because if your saving yourself for marriage it wont last long if you keep turning me on like that *he licks his lips*

H:oh really now?

She grabs him by the belt loop looking into his eyes

H:who said i was still saving myself? Hhhmm?

Dm:snape er grace talking like that you dont know what will happen he said winking she pushs him on the bed crawling on top of him she smiles softly and kisses him first shyly then morr passionately harder only coming up for hair when they were about to pass out she moves sloWly down him just a littel so she can bite and suck his Neck he moaned silently now my third question whats your kink she asked sudeutivley

He hurrird and flipped so he was on top of her taking her hands and gentely pinning her hands above her but holding enough pressure to hold her down she groans licking her lips she was wet... Wet more then a lake she knew this was the moment he stopped and looked into her eyes are you sure? He asked gentley

She replied with more then anything

Good im way to turned on to stop now he replyed pinning her down again Biting her ear she moans he gets closer to her ear mudblood he whuspers in a low husky voice he puts love marks all over her neck hes gently but passionately trailing kisses to her prized possesian her treasure he rubs inbetween her tthighs putting two fingers in her going in out slowly to prepare her.

Dm:are you really sure you might hurt a littel or alot

H;hurry i need you in me master he moaned at the word

H:i figured it out!

Dm:what out?

H:your kink

Dm:whats that?!

H:dominace and control

Dm:im sor-

H:i like it

He lowers himself a littel he gentley shoves it in she crys and moans at the same time as he dose this for a littel while you get used to it go faster daddy draco he picks up speed your wish is my command your **grace** she moans louder and louder as he dose in a light hushed husky voice they clumax b perfect sync he spilling his white creamy love in her her aquirting kade hin smile he thought to him self *(dam that was lowkey best sex i ever had)

 **CLIFFHANGER... I WILL RRY TOSJE THIS LONGER.**


	5. Don't start what you can't finish

They roll over taking a minute to catch there breath

H:that... That was amazing

Dm;Was that your first time?

H: and if that was?

Dm:i wouldent beleive it!

H:do you tell every girl that?

Dm:beleive or not if you were like most girls you would be out the door right now!

H:no i wouldent

Dm:how so?

H:i live here

*they both laugh! *

He goes to get up to lay on the couch you go to the kitchen trying not to cry because of the pain in between your legs with a littel wabble and small steps the pain level goes down 3% he notices and rushes to you by then your already in the built in kitchen the head students have taking out a bunch of food to get ready to cook

Dm:what are you doing?

H:getting ready for a sacerfice she said sarcaticly

Dm:cut down the haste im to beutiful to be scared

H:well what dose it look like im doing?

Dm;making home made cinamon rolls with muggle appliances for extra hardwork and love ️

H*raises eyebrow*

Dm:fine you caught me my secret talent is to cook homemade no magic goodies

H:no way! The draco malfoy bakes!?

Dm:you wont tell right?

H *glares*

Dm:remeber i know your kink

H:fine!!! Deal!!

He picks her up bridal style and sets her on a chair

H:hey whats that for

Dm: you are relaxing

H; i dont relax

Dm:you are today

H;but i wanna cooooook

Dm: you can but you can only do what you can at a table

H:b-but

Dm: you are hurting and i dont want you passing out from the pain

H:only big things hurt me

Dm:thats it *he runs at her picking her uup tickling her * admit it was a giant

H; sure hmm

Dm:you wont get any sweet treat cinamon rolls

H:fine fine it was a mountin

Dm:thats what i thought

Half hour later

H:can you come here

Dm:sure *come to her*

She wipes frosting on his face

Dm:no you dident

H: oh i did

Dm:just wait ill get you back

He walks back into the kitchen and he takes the out of the oven and frosts them and puts them to cool as he walks back to grace and picks her throwing her over his shoulder

H:hey!! Let me gooo!

Dm : nope revenge

As they apparate to the lake as draco walks over to the lake with her still in his arms

H:what are you doing

Dm:jumping in

H;i dont wanna get wet

Dm, but you did earlier

H:real mature

Dm, also i didnt wanna get sticky but here i am

Before she could respond he jumped in the lake as they pop back up he gigeling and then stopped as she splashes him they both laugh walking and swimming out of the lake they fall on shore she laughs murmuring a cover up scar spell on her arm so he couldent hear

As they apprate into the dorms kitchen and eat enogh cinamon rolls for each of there houses

H:im going to shower

Dm:to late im closer

H:your real funny

Dm:yeppers

H:fine you go

He goes into the shower in less then ten seconds she knocks

H:you done yet?

Dm:nope

This goes on for a hour but for the 19th time he puts a silencing charm on his feet tip toed to the door ipend it real suddenly pulling her into the shower clothes and everything

H; **DRACO!!**

Dm;thats my name dont where it out

Ripping her clothes off throwing them away

H:seriously

Dm:were mature adults we can shower together with out touching eatch other

H, you will touch me you will wash hair

Dm: i suppose.. And plus the great womanizer never shags the same girl twice

H:right... Start washing

He starts wahing her hair latheing the soap on as he accadentaly tugs her hair as she wimpers out a low small moan not reliseing it.. Hr feels a pain all to familar he got turned on by it so he thought through his drunken\stoned haze that that time was the best time to start something he couldnnt finish

He tugged on her hair harder coming close to her ear nibbling then whispers mudblood mione turns around.

H:dont start what you can finish

Hey guys sorry this is a cliffhanger ill try ti update when i can i dont really have a scheudle


	6. Past of love (12-16 08:09:43)

Hey guys its been a while i dont have wifi so it takes forever to update love ya

Shes standing in the water as malfoys washing her hair she couldent help let out a moan she feels his member touching the back of her she couldnt help be turned on good thing she was in the water she felt amazing care free so she thought she should have some fun she puts her hands down 'accadently' rubbing his dick hard making him wimper biting her lip she grabs the scrunchie squeezing it making soap pour in between he chest

 **Dracos pov** He couldnt help but moan as she kept teasing him so pulled her hair making her moan this time except it turned him on more kissing the cape of her neck nibbling on her ear he slips his hand inbetween her folds causing more friction finally he casts another silence spell sticking one finger then to finger finally a third she moans his name making him throb pulling his fingers out picking her up pulling her hair kissing her making out harD finally trailing kisses inbetween her chest making her squirm he puts the tip out lining her hole teasing her was fun she did it again moaned his name for one thing though malfoy is what she said damb oh damb he finally stuck it in as she moaned out a **draco** how he loved to hesr his name through clenched teeth no i kove it through her clenclenched teeth well i never thought u could shag the same women twice not even pansy and we dated for 2 years but now shagging the same women twice in a night as she moans through her teeth damb he loved it i havent had sex like this since.. Since lilly oh stop thinking you loved her shagging was all it was with hermione **the great draco malfoy dosent love!** As they finished they clean off and puts a silky silver night gown with only spaghetti strapps it only went to her mid thighs how im glad we cant wear pjs to school i dont want anyone else to look at her and appriate her like i do wait wtf am i saying its mudblood granger

She climbs into bed as i climb in next to her she cuddels up against him he wraps his arm around her and they sleep

 **Sorry this was short i font want to lesve you waiting ill try ti write more often**


End file.
